Studies are being made of the proteins present in developing bovine dental enamel matrix with a view to gaining an understanding of their chemical nature, interrelations and possible role in the development of the mature dental enamel. By means of chromatographic and electrophoretic techniques, several matrix proteins have been isolated and are undergoing further studies of their amino acid profiles, molecular weights, aggregation characteristics and interrelation with the other components of the matrix. Comparisons of the different matrix proteins are being made by means of the preparation, isolation and analysis of cyanogen bromide cleaved peptides of the proteins.